La caída de un ángel
by Bilbogirl
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando ya no queda alegría en la familia Hamato? ¿Cómo se despediría el pequeño ángel de su hermano? Mal summary, pero hermosa historia.


¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez. Bueno, este fic, se me ocurrió cuando acabé de leer un fic que me encantó. Ese fic se llama "Aquí estoy" de Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista. Me gustó mucho el final, y me inspiró para hacer este one-shot. Así que, sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

**La caída de un ángel**

Salió de su habitación, y como cada mañana lo hacía, deseó que él estuviera allí. Pero no, el universo era cruel y no le daba una oportunidad para volver a ver a esa persona tan especial.

Al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, se dirigió a la cocina, sabiendo que la sonrisa con la que lo recibía cada mañana su hermanito, no estaría allí. Allí, solo estaban sus hermanos, su padre y sus amigos, Casey y April. Todos con el semblante frío y triste.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no se escuchaban las risas en esa extraña pero acogedora familia? ¿Dos, tres meses? No lo sabía, pero deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes. Ser una familia otra vez, volver a sentir esa sensación de que nada malo iba a pasar.

Pero… todo eso se acabó cuando ese pequeño se marchó. Se marchó, y jamás iba a volver.

- Buenos días.- saludó el mayor de los tres hermanos al recién llegado. Frío y directo. Así lo había saludado día tras día desde que él se había ido.

- Buenos días.- le devolvió el saludo el segundo al mando de la familia. Se dirigió a por un vaso de café y unas galletas, se sentó en su sitio y comenzó a desayunar.

Silencio. Un incómodo silencio se formó en la cocina. El padre de las tres tortugas se levantó y se dirigió al dojo.

- No vengáis tarde al entrenamiento, hijos míos.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

- Hai, sensei.- le respondieron sus hijos.

Acabaron de desayunar, y se dirigieron al dojo. El entrenamiento pasó con normalidad. Bueno, si a "normal" se le puede decir que nadie hablaba y que los tres hermanos Hamato solo obedecían a su sensei sin rechistar.

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento, se sentó en el sofá y se dispuso a leer un cómic. Sin embargo, no se podía concentrar y resignado se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre.

- Sensei, iré a dar una vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo.

Su padre lo meditó por un momento.

- Sate, watashi no musuko. Tada... chüi shite kudasai. (De acuerdo, hijo mío. Solo… ten cuidado.)- le contestó su padre.

- Hai, sensei.- le respondió.

Salió de la guarida, con sus sais en su cintura y comenzó a correr. Se subió a uno de los muchos rascacielos de Nueva York y contempló el cielo.

El cielo estaba de color naranja, ya que estaba atardeciendo. Naranja… como la bandana de su hermanito.

Sin poderlo evitar, bajó la cabeza para soltar una cuántas lágrimas. Ahora que sus hermanos no lo veían, podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos todo lo que quisiera.

- Mikey…- susurró el ninja de rojo, recordando esas escenas que no quería recordar.

**Flashback**

_Era un día normal en la guarida. Mikey jugando bromas, Raph leyendo un cómic, Donnie encerrado en su laboratorio y Leo viendo "Héroes Espaciales"._

_De repente, de las alcantarillas, les llegó un fuerte ruido. Fueron a ver qué era, y vieron que era el krang. Estaban escondidos, pero un krang atrapó por detrás a Mikey, tapándole la boca para que no pidiera ayuda y llevándolo a una extraña máquina._

_La máquina estaba de espaldas, por lo tanto, los chicos no pudieron ver que Mikey estaba siendo atado a ella. Cuando giraron la máquina, a los chicos se les cayó el alma al suelo. ¿¡Cómo rayos su hermanito Mikey había sido raptado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta!?_

_- Krang, cree que el aparato llamado láser, está listo para ser utilizado contra la tortuga que es conocida como Michellangelo.- y… disparó._

_Las pupilas de Mikey se empequeñecieron al máximo cuando ese rayo de color rosa se dirigía hacia él._

_- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!- fue el único grito de dolor que surgió de aquella tortuga._

_- ¡MIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY!- gritaron sus hermanos, completamente aterrados. Con la furia recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, comenzaron a matar sin piedad a esos horribles robots. Cuando acabaron, rápidamente, Donnie apagó la máquina, y los cinturones de hierro que recorrían el cuerpo de Mikey liberaron su cuerpo. Él… tenía el cuerpo ensangrentado. Todo el cuerpo envuelto en sangre. Comenzó a caer al suelo (La máquina era alta y Mikey estaba a unos 40 metros del suelo). Sin embargo, su hermano Raph, no permitió que llegara al suelo y con un enorme salto lo cogió al vuelo. Sus otros dos hermanos se dirigieron a él, uno llorando y el otro con las dos bocas en su mano._

_- ¿M-M-Mikey?- lo llamó su hermano Leo._

_- ¿He-Her-Hermanos?- los llamó él, con una voz débil y abriendo levemente los ojos. Al ver su cuerpo envuelto en sangre, se asustó y de sus hermosos ojos azules comenzaron a caer leves lágrimas._

_- Ssh… tranquilo Mikey… te pondrás bien. Ya lo verás.- el más rudo de los cuatro, lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, haciendo que la cabeza de Mikey se apoyara en su pecho._

_- N-no sobre-viviré, ¿ver-dad?- les preguntó él con la voz quebrada. Cada vez le costaba más respirar._

_-¡NO! ¡No, de ninguna manera te vas a morir, hermanito!- Raph lo estrechhó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos._

_Sin poder aguantar más, Donnie, leo y Raph comenzaron a llorar._

_-T-tengo mu-mucho sueño- les dijo él mientras cerraba sus ojos. Su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando, pero cada vez con menos fuerza._

_-Ch-chicos s-sois los mejores her-hermanos del mundo. Os- quiero… y a A-pril, Ca-sey y S-pl-in-ter tám-bi-en.-susurró con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Dejó de respirar y cerró sus ojos, para no volverlos a abrir nunca más._

_Sus hermanos se quedaron ahí shockeados. Su hermanito se había ido. Se había ido, y jamás iba a regresar. Ese espíritu alegre y bondadoso se había ido._

_- No…- murmuró Donnie. Al principio le salió muy bajito, pero luego se hizo más fuerte._

_- ¡NO! ¡MIKEY, NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO!- se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, llenándose de la sangre de su hermano, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Notó cómo el cuerpo de su querido hermano se ponía cada vez más pálido. Le cogió la mano, encontrándola fría, como si lo hubieran sacado de la nieve._

_Todos lloraron por ese ángel que se había marchado._

**Fin del flashback**

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HERMANO!- para ese momento, el cielo ya estaba oscuro, indicando que ya era de noche.

- Te necesito conmigo… Mikey.- se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

De repente, unas cuántas estrellas bajaron del cielo, posicionándose en frente de Raph. Éste último, levantó la mirada, completamente atónito. Las estrellas comenzaron a girar, como si fuera un torbellino.

- ¿Pero qué rayos…?- se preguntó Raph. Las estrellas continuaron girando a gran velocidad, hasta que formaron una figura que él conocía muy bien. Con sus ojos abiertos como platos, contempló cómo esas estrellas se convertían en la viva imagen de su hermanito.

Los mismos ojos, las mismas pecas, la misma sonrisa. Todo en su cuerpo era igual, sin ni una sola gota de sangre. Espera un momento… ¿acaso Mikey tenía unas alas blancas en el caparazón antes de morir? Creo que no, pero entonces, ¿cómo es que Mikey tenía esas alas en su caparazón?

- M-M-Mikey…- dijo Raph, completamente atónito.

- Hola, Raph.- lo saludó él, con esa voz tan pura y suave que solo el poseía.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre su hermanito. Lo rodeó entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

- No llores Raph… estoy bien. He pasado a una mejor vida. Y además, ¡ahora tengo unas alas!- lo consoló su hermanito.

- Pe-pero no pudimos ha-hacer nada para salvarte y…- se calló cuando su hermanito le pasó su mano por su cabeza. Como cuando él lo hizo cuando Bradford traicionó su confianza y él lo consoló…

- Lo pasado, pasado está, hermano. Ya no sigas llorando. Sabes que odio ver a la gente llorar.- le dijo su hermano.

- Vale. Oye, si estás aquí, entonces, ¿el cielo…?- le comenzó a preguntar.

- Si, Raph. El cielo, realmente existe.- le dijo su hermano. Raph suspiró de alivio. De alguna forma, Mikey seguía vivo, pero no en el mundo en el que viven los humanos.

- Entonces… como tienes esas alas…- comenzó Raph.

- Así es, hermanote. Soy un ángel.- acabó Mikey por él.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Raph aprovechó para abrazar aún más fuerte a su hermano.

- Raph, ya me queda poco tiempo. Tengo que regresar.- le dijo Mikey.

- ¡Espera! ¡Quédate un poco más!- le suplicó su hermano.

Se quedaron abrazados un poco más.

- Raph… antes de irme. Me gustaría hacer una cosa más.- le dijo su hermano.

- Dime, Mikey. Lo que quieras.- le contestó su rudo hermano.

- Me gustaría… cantar contigo.- le contestó agachando la cabeza, esperando a que le diera una negativa. Sin embargo, Raph le cogió el mentón y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos.

- Claro, hermanito.- le contestó Raph.

Ambos se agarraron de la mano y mirando al cielo, comenzaron a cantar.

(Canción **"Safe and Sound" **de Taylor Swift)

**(Raph)**

**I remember tears streaming down your face,**

**(Recuerdo esas lágrimas recorriendo tu rostro)**

**When I said I'll never let you go.**

**(Cuando te dije "Nunca te dejaré ir")**

Mikey abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No esperaba que la voz de su hermano fuera tan aguda y dulce. En seguida se le unió al canto.

**When all those shadows almost killed your light,**

**(Cuando todas esas sombras casi matan tu luz.)**

**I remember you said don't leave me here alone,**

**(Recuerdo que dijiste "No me dejes aquí solo".)**

**But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.**

**(Pero todo eso está muerto, se fue, está en el pasado esta noche.)**

Los dos se unieron en un hermoso canto.

**(Los dos)**

**Just close your eyes,**

**(Solo cierra tus ojos)**

**The sun is going down.**

**(El sol se está poniendo)**

**You'll be all right,**

**(Tú estarás bien)**

**No one can hurt you now.**

**(Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora)**

**Come morning light,**

**(Ven luz del día)**

**You and I'll be safe and sound.**

**(Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos)**

**(Raph)**

**Don't you dare look out your window,**

**(No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana)**

**Darlin' everything's on fire.**

**(Cariño, todo está en llamas)**

**(Mikey)**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on,**

**(La guerra que está fuera de nuestra puerta solo causa estragos)**

**Hold on to this lullaby.**

**(Aférrate a ésta canción de cuna)**

**Even when the music's gone, gone…**

**(Incluso cuando la música se valla, valla…)**

**(Los dos)**

**Just close your eyes,**

**(Solo cierra tus ojos)**

**The sun is going down.**

**(El sol se está poniendo)**

**You'll be all right,**

**(Tú estarás bien)**

**No one can hurt you now.**

**(Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora)**

**Come morning light,**

**(Ven luz del día)**

**You and I'll be safe and sound…**

**(Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos)**

Los pies de Mikey comenzaron a elevarse del suelo, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba. Raph, al sentir eso, dejó de cantar y le agarró la mano más fuerte. Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y Mikey cantó sólo la última parte de la canción.

**(Mikey)**

**Just close your eyes,**

**(Solo cierra tus ojos)**

**You'll be all right.**

**(Tú estarás bien)**

**Come morning light,**

**(Ven luz del día)**

**You and I'll be safe and sound…**

**(Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos…)**

Para cuando acabó de cantar, la luz le llegaba a la cadera. Mikey le sonrió a Raph.

- Cuando sea de noche, mira las estrellas del cielo. Yo trataré de hacer que una de esas estrellas brille más y que se destaque en el cielo.- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Nuevamente, Raph comenzó a llorar un poco.

- No olvides que te quiero. A ti y a nuestros hermanos. También al sensei, y a April y a Casey. Sois los mejores.- su cuerpo ya brillaba por el pecho.

Raph le dio un beso en la frente y Mikey le dio uno en la mejilla.

- Adiós.- le dijo, al mismo tiempo que desaparecía por completo.

Raph, todavía sorprendido, solo pudo resignarse a observar el cielo nocturno.

…

Raph despertó. Se encontraba en su cama. Vio que Leo estaba a su lado.

- ¿Leo? ¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó.

- Como tardabas mucho en llegar a casa, decidimos salir a buscarte. Te encontramos desmayado y… ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó cuando vio que su hermano saltaba de la cama y se dirigía a la salida.

- ¡Tengo que comprobar una cosa!- le gritó.

Salió, y todavía era de noche. Se dirigió a la misma azotea que antes y buscó en el cielo la estrella. Entonces, la vio. Una pequeña estrella, brillaba con más intensidad que las otras.

- Adiós, Mikey. Yo también te quiero. Y seguro que los demás también.- murmuró sonriendo. Como si lo hubiera oído, un ligero viento sacudió su bandana mientras contemplaba el amanecer.

Sonrió, sabiendo que su pequeño ángel de naranja estaba a salvo. Lo que no sabía, era que Mikey, lo observaba desde el cielo, con una hermosa sonrisa decorando en su rostro.

**FIN**

¡Y fin! Bueno, aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Review, por favor!

¡Besos desde Euskadi!


End file.
